


On A Dark and Stormy Night

by horitafan1992



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horitafan1992/pseuds/horitafan1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, an English teacher, and Reid, a surgeon, meets under the craziest circumstances. Will they realize there might be something there, or nothing at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Meeting  
On a dark and stormy night, two people were alone in their homes, not knowing what to do. The power was out, so no internet, phone or tv was available. Only things could be done was either read a book, or look outside. Reid was so bored, that he picked up a book and tried to read with a candle lighting the room. But after about 30 mins, his eyes kept on closing, as he was falling asleep. " UGH I can't stand this anymore!, Reid said, slamming the book down, I gotta get out of here and find somewhere where there's lights and working stuff!" So Reid grabbed his keys, laptop, and jacket, running to the car. Meanwhile, Luke was at his apartment, all bored too. Thank goodness he was able to finish his work, before the power cut out. He looked outside for a while, but got so tired, that he finally got up. " I gotta go out for a while, before I lose my mind!", Luke said, grabbing his stuff, and leaving too. 

About 5 miles away, just in the next town, the power was working and everything was fine. Luke parked his car, and walked into the nearest internet cafe. He sat down, and got back to business as usual, after ordering a latte. Reid also arrived at the same place, walking in, and ordering a strong black coffee. He sat down not too far from where Luke was, and was able to get back to business as usual. Luke had gotten his writing done, as he was trying to plan the stuff for his classes the next day. You see, Luke was an English Literature professor at the university, and he needed to get this done before the semester ended. Meanwhile, Reid got all his medical stuff done online. Reid was not only a part-time surgeon, but a teacher at the local medical school too. The semester was ending soon, and Reid would have more time to rest when he didn't have to operate. Both men got up to get a refill, and when their eyes met, it was like they were meant to meet. " Ummmm excuse me, Luke said, I hope I'm not in your way." " No young man you are not, Reid answered right back, getting another coffee." " How old do you think I am, sir?", Luke asked. " From the looks of you, Reid said, you couldn't be anymore than 21 or 22." Luke laughed at what this tall red-haired and sexy man said. " My dear man, Luke said, I am not a college student. I am 31 years old, and I'm not that young anymore. In fact, I feel like I'm about as old as my father." Reid laughed this time, but at what Luke said. " You are not that old, my dear blondie, cause your personality shows that you are still young at heart.", Reid said, as they both sat down at the same table together. Luke was speechless, as he looked at his e-mail quickly. One e-mail in particular, saddened him. It was the day his ex broke up with him. Luke teared up, as he had to close it and shut his laptop off. " So, Luke asked, as he wiped his tears away, what brought you here tonight?" " Instead of asking me that, why don't you tell me what happened?", Reid asked, pulling the pc away from him. " It's not important, Luke said, cause I'll never be able to find someone like Andrew again.", Luke said, paying for his latte to go, and ran out to the car. " WAIT!, Reid yelled out, running after him, I don't wanna see you upset!" But Luke sped back home, as Reid stood by his car, the rain coming down harder. 

Luke arrived home, to see that the power had come back on. So he put his things down, changing into his pj bottoms, and laying on his bed. He turned the tv on, finding a movie to watch. As he watched it, he got emotional again, and sobbed hard. At the same time, Reid also arrived home. He gets out of the car, noticing that Luke's car was right across the street from his home. " Now why didn't I see that he lived close?", Reid said, going inside. He put his things away, making a sandwich, and sitting on the couch to watch tv. As both boys finally settled down for the night, the power cut out again. " UGH NOT AGAIN!", both boys said in their homes, as they headed outside to their porches. As they both sat outside, they saw each other from a distance. "It can't be, Luke said, but I left him at the cafe!" Reid just stared at him for a minute, then tried to read his book again. Luke thought to himself, " Is this possible? Can it be that we met at the cafe for a reason? No....after Andrew, it's not possible. But he is really cute and older. No...No Luke you can't get yourself involved again." The line Reid in his book was this: On a dark and stormy night, two people who never expected to find love again, found each other. Reid stopped looking at it, and thought to himself. " Is this fate? Was this supposed to happen tonight? A cute blondie like him? No...Come on Reid, snap out of it! He probably isn't interested in you!" They both didn't know it but a night like this would bring them together under the craziest circumstances.


	2. On A Dark and Stormy Night

Previously in Part 1:  
"It can't be, Luke said, but I left him at the cafe!" Reid just stared at him for a minute, then tried to read his book again. Luke thought to himself, " Is this possible? Can it be that we met at the cafe for a reason? No....after Andrew, it's not possible. But he is really cute and older. No...No Luke you can't get yourself involved again." The line Reid in his book was this: On a dark and stormy night, two people who never expected to find love again, found each other. Reid stopped looking at it, and thought to himself. " Is this fate? Was this supposed to happen tonight? A cute blondie like him? No...Come on Reid, snap out of it! He probably isn't interested in you!" They both didn't know it but a night like this would bring them together under the craziest circumstances.

Part 2: Getting Closer

After their thoughts were going insane, just cause they had an attraction to each other, both Reid and Luke swore they wouldn't get involved again...Well at least Luke wasn't. Reid was just determined to find out about this cute and smart-assed blonde who had his attention since the cafe out of town. So, Reid looked over at him, and finally got the guts to say something. " That bored already?, Reid asked him, The book not helping?" " For your information, the book I was reading was interesting, but your distraction is keeping me from enjoying it!", Luke said, getting frustrated. " I wasn't distracting you!, Reid yelled back, I was only trying to be nice, but I guess it isn't helping. Good night!" Reid went back inside, slamming the door, and going right to the couch, laying there. " OMGosh, what have I done to deserve this?, Luke said, I finally get some freedom after Andrew, and now he decides to distract me? UGH why did I bother to go out?" Luke sat on the porch, crying again, because he was frustrated and upset. Luke was wishing it got easier, but it got harder and harder to accept that he wasn't gonna be happy again. 

Meanwhile, Reid was trying to do anything he can to keep himself distracted. But the thoughts kept coming into his head, and he was beginning to realize he really wanted to convince Luke that they might have a chance. All of a sudden, the storm got worse, and he got up seeing if Luke was alright. But what he saw next, made Reid realize he had to get him, and now. A bolt of lightning hit Luke's house, and pretty much knocked Luke right out of his chair and onto the porch steps. " Luke!!!", Reid yelled, as he saw him lying on the ground. Reid grabbed his windbreaker, running outside and over to him. " Luke, Luke wake up please! Oh my gosh please say you're alright!", Reid cried out, as he picked him up. Reid carried Luke to his car, putting him in, as he drove to the hospital. 

15 minutes later, while carrying Luke into the ER, Reid's friend Jonathan was on duty. " Jonathan! I need some help! He might have been hit by lightning, and I'm worried!", Reid yelled out, as he was getting scared. " Guys I need Room 3 open, and I mean NOW!, Jonathan said, rushing Reid in with Luke, Reid what the hell happened, and how did you find him?" " I don't have time to explain it right now, but please help him! I can't lose him!", Reid said, almost wanting to cry. " Reid go outside, and wait til I come out, ok?" Jonathan said. " But....", Reid started to say, before Jonathan interrupted him again. " Dr Oliver, please LEAVE THE ROOM! I promise I'll stay with him.", Jonathan said, as the nurse took Reid out, sitting him down.

Reid sat there for hours, worrying about Luke, and if he was gonna make it. " Why did this have to happen tonight? It's my fault he got hurt!", Reid said, sobbing hard. About an hour later, the nurse came out to him. " Dr Oliver?, the nurse said, You can go in now. Your friend's awake, and asking for you." Reid rushed down to Luke's room, stopping at his door. Luke was comfortable in the bed, resting as Reid walked in and sat by him. " I'm so sorry, Reid said, still in tears, I shouldn't have left you there. Now I wished it was me that got hit by that bolt and not you." " You saved my life, Luke said quietly, and I'm so sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that. My ex-boyfriend was the meanest person in the world. When I found out he was seeing a younger man behind my back, I confronted him about it. Andrew just laughed in my face, and told me I'd never find another man like him. He just hurt me bad..I don't even know if I can move on." " Maybe the best thing for us to do is introduce ourselves. Then we can see where this goes, ok?", Reid said, getting closer. " Ummm ok...I'm sorry for being such a drama queen lately. I'm Luke. And you are?", Luke quietly asked Reid. " Reid....Nice to finally have a name to go with such a sweet face.", Reid answered back, holding his hand for no reason. Reid stayed with Luke the rest of the night, even after Luke fell asleep smiling.


End file.
